


Господа, заводите моторы!

by mila007



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для команды WTF Sport 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Господа, заводите моторы!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gentlemen, start your engines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223664) by [Jocondite (jocondite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocondite/pseuds/Jocondite). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Sport 2015.

Сегодня был один из тех неудачных дней, когда раздражает буквально все. Джонни был в бешенстве. Его вылет перенесли, он застрял в переполненном самолете, рядом с ним плакал ребенок, служба безопасности аэропорта придралась к накладкам на его коньках.... Неужели Джонни выглядел как сумасшедший террорист, жаждавший перерезать всем глотки их лезвиями? Ладно, возможно, тогда он именно так и выглядел, но не всегда же. А вишенкой на торте оказался отель, в который его поселили. Он был убогим, дешевым и переполненным.  
Он как раз яростно шнуровал свои коньки, когда в раздевалку зашел Стеф. Брайан предостерегающе помотал головой, указывая на Джонни, что еще больше выбесило последнего. Однако Стеф проигнорировал предупреждение.  
– Ну, мы готовы к прокату?  
Стеф со своим солнечным настроением сейчас был последним, кого хотел бы видеть Джонни. Он сосредоточился на своих шнурках, не отрывая хмурого взгляда от пола.  
– Не совсем, – ответил Брайан. – Возможно, тебе стоит пойти присоединиться к Жене?  
– Мне больше нравится здесь, – радостно ответил Стеф, снова игнорируя намеки. – Доброе утро, Джонни!  
– Это ужасное утро, – ответил Вейр. – Я спал всего четыре часа, вместо завтрака выпил ужасный кофе, а теперь меня ждет тренировка, на которой я отобью себе задницу, потому что обязательно упаду.  
Он не решился поднять голову, чтобы убедиться в том, что раздражающе широкая улыбка Стефа стала чуточку меньше. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что стала.  
– Я готов, – громко сказал Брайан. – Пожалуй, я пойду.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Стеф сел рядом с Джонни. Джонни приготовился к тому, что сейчас его, как маленького ребенка, потреплют по волосам. Он напряг плечи в ожидании, но Стеф просто сидел рядом.  
– Где ты раздобыл свой адский кофе? – спросил он. – В киоске возле катка? Он там действительно гадкий, нет, просто ужасный.  
– Не смейся надо мной, – сказал Джонни, прищурившись. – Мне не пять лет и меня не нужно убеждать в том, что мое плохое настроение возникло не на пустом месте. Я просто без причины ненавижу все вокруг, и, если сейчас же ты не исчезнешь с глаз моих, я тебя покусаю.  
– Я тоже купился на их вывеску, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Стеф. – Ну, они попытались меня надуть. Но я сперва сделал маленький глоток, а потом просто вылил эту гадость.  
Он положил ладонь на локоть Джонни и, когда тот не стряхнул ее, успокаивающе погладил пальцами его руку. Его лицо было серьезно, но в глазах светилось веселье.  
– Ты знаешь, это совершенно не успокаивает, – поглядывая на него, сказал Джонни. Тем не менее, от него он не отодвинулся. – Это похоже на Вещь из «Семейки Адамсов», и это жутко. Отстань.  
Стеф погладил его плечо, а затем дотронулся до основания шеи Джонни. Прикосновение получилось очень теплым. Стеф молча гладил его шею, пока Джонни заканчивал с завязыванием шнурков, а затем аккуратно натягивал брючину поверх коньков.  
Когда он был готов к тренировке, хотя и опаздывал на неё, парень позволил себе посидеть пару минут, наслаждаясь тем, как Стеф мягко поглаживал его спину. Было очень спокойно и просто хорошо.  
– Теперь, я думаю, нам стоит пойти на каток, – сказал Стеф, крепко прижимая к себе Джонни, прежде чем отпустить и подняться. – А в обед нам, я считаю, стоит угнать чью-нибудь машину и найти место, в котором подают приличный кофе.  
– А ты хоть знаешь, как завести автомобиль без ключей?  
– О, у меня много скрытых талантов, – весело ответил Стеф. – Ты обо мне и половины не знаешь!  
– Я знаю о тебе достаточно, – не согласился Джонни, одаривая Стефа одним из своих грязных взглядов, и дождался, пока тот последует за ним к выходу из раздевалки. Это должно было хоть чуточку взволновать Стефа, вывести его из равновесия. Потому что Ламбьель раздражал, когда становился таким зазнайкой.  
Стеф лишь приподнял бровь, дразнясь и намекая на сокрытые от Джонни тайны.  
– Когда-нибудь ты о них узнаешь, – улыбнулся он. – А сегодня мы совершим гениальный побег!


End file.
